Replaced
by pixelnerd7
Summary: Percy's back from his vacation in the underworld, but lots has changed. They replaced him with his brother. That's cold. What's he gonna do? Find out. (Sequel of Betrayed and chased (by girls)) No lemons. Pertemis
1. This is the POSEIDON cabin

**Ok hey guys! This is the new story, the sequel to betrayed and chased (by girls).**

 **If you guys haven't seen the one before this, just click on my account and then you can see all my stories! This book is dedicated to Abuman123 and Blood & Rose. Blood &** **Rose is from Wattpad but you should read his AMAZING pertemis stories.**

 **How're you doing? Bad? That's great nonetheless. Yay, my sequel. I love you all. I wish I owned Percy but sadly Rick Riordan does. So sad. One day I will buy it.**

Percy POV

Okay no. No.

If you don't know me, I'm Percy Jackson. I have so many titles let's just say i'm a troubled kid.

Okay, so if you don't know my past story, I'm not telling you. **(This is the sequel of "betrayed and chased (by girls)" Read that first!)**

So I was going to propose to Annabeth. I asked Athena but all she did was flirt with me and say no.

Weird right? Well, I am gorgeous. So I created a ring and walked into camp.

I walked to the Athena cabin asking Malcolm where Annabeth is. He was nervous and was sweating a lot.

Athena and her offspring are so weird. Seriously. Anyway, Malcolm said she was at the beach. I walked there and some blonde was making out with a black haired dude.

I waited till they finished and asked them if they knew where Annabeth was.

The boy had a smug look on his face. I turned to the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

She looked at me and started panicking. "Um, Percy… You're just dreaming!"

"Really? I'm not that stupid Annabeth. This is like the 5th time. I hate you!"

People gave me cold glares and I rushed back into my cabin.

I was in the underworld for a month and this happens. Wow.

Before I got to my cabin, a kid stopped me.

"Is it true?" "What the-" "IS IT TRUE?!" I looked at the kid.

There was Danny Smith, son of Apollo, also known as my best friend. (That's not my age)

"Danny!" I grinned at him but he stayed the same.

"Is it true? What they say about you?"

"What? That I had 2 personalities? Yeah, that's true."

"No, they say that you betrayed the camp. They say that you work for the bad guys. Is it true?"

"Who said that?" "Some people. At first I didn't believe them. But then the entire camp started talking about it, and now… I don't know what to think."

"Well I don't fight for the bad guys, it's just a lie."

"But it all fit together! They said that you were gone because you were with the bad guys planning to destroy camp!"

He was starting to cry now. I hugged him.

"I'm not, trust me." He kept sobbing into my shoulder while I was thinking furiously.

After I calmed him down I said that we would talk more and he went back into his cabin.

I walked into the Poseidon cabin and walked to my bed.

My eyes widened when I saw what was there.

My bed was ruined, the blankets were ripped and torn.

Things like "Traitor", "We trusted you", and "We hate you" were spray painted onto the bed sheets.

The pillows were also ripped and filled with rocks and dirt.

The bed frame was scratched and carved with the same sentences on my blankets.

On the bed ledge was something different.

"Theo is our hero" was deeply carved into the wood.

Whoever this Theo guy was, he was probably the guy that started all the rumors.

Then a guy walked into my cabin. "Hey, who are you! Get out!"

"What are you talking about? This is my cabin."

"No, it's mine."

"This is the POSEIDON cabin, you a son of Poseidon?"

"Yeah, duh. The best one."

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"Oh."

Theo got out a knife and swung at Percy's neck.


	2. IMPORTANT

Hey, whoever is reading this. I've decided to abandon this story because of the lack of views so it is a waste of time. If there are more views then maybe but for now this will be abandoned. Anyone can continue this book please let me know first or else you may be reported. Thanks for the support, I'm closing this book.


End file.
